Below His Golden Plinth
by L'uccellino
Summary: Loki can't help but feel emotion for a single Midgardian servant at the palace, what happens when he goes to see her that night in her chambers? I suck at summaries, basically this is a Loki/OC one-shot, my first Thor fanfic I hope it's not really crappy xD


**Hello everyone, this might be a really awful idea seeing as I've only seen the Avengers so far, but after watching that like 3 weeks ago for the first time I fell in with Loki! He's so sassy XD So, like any loyal fangirl, I'm gonna go and watch the first Thor movie and i'm begging one of my best friends to take me to see The Dark World with her. She better say yes or I will cry myself to sleep and never come out of my room. Ever. But so far I've done a lot of Fanfiction reading and grasped most of the terminology for stuff, this is only going to be a little one-shot so I hope it will be alright *fingers crossed*  
Here we go, now you don't have to listen to me ramble for eight million years... Please, constructive crit is so welcomed, as our any reviews or whatever and flame my crapness if you want to xD When the bold font ends, the story begins...**

Loki couldn't quite understand why he liked the Midgardian servant girl so much. He was studying her subtly as he pretend to eat something. He would watch her flurry past him with a fresh cup of wine or another plate of meat, and he would trace every movement of her body. Yes... She was something different.  
"Are you going to eat something, Loki?" Odin asked, his voice thick with wine after he took a sip from the glass. Loki almost juttered into reality as his wide green eyes gazed back to his father.

He drew in a breath and his eyes flickered back down to his food. "If I am being honest, father, I'm not all too hungry." he replied, and made an effort to try and deter his father's gaze away. After a moment of two tense silence, Odin sighed and took another sip of sweet red wine, and began a quiet conversation with his first born, Thor. The raven-haired prince smirked to himself for a moment, with an electric smile, and continued to watch the Midgardian girl. Her hair was honeycomb gold, and was piled on top of her head in a messy bun; her eyes were sky blue and showed nothing but compassion and innocence all of the time and her body was small and slight, yet it was still shaped like a fine hourglass. She had the beauty of one the Gods, yet she amounted to nothing in this palace. That thought enraged Loki because he knew that he- A God, could never lower himself to be in love with a servant girl, even if she was sweet like sugar and extremely beautiful. At that moment, she was collecting the finished plates and glasses from around the table, when a single black hair clip slid from her golden hair and most of it fell out and tumbled down her back. Every other family member at the table took no notice and continued making the occasional chatter, but not Loki. His breath became clogged in his throat the mere sight of her, the way she blushed bright red at how stupid she thought she looked, and she cutely closed her eyes and turned away shyly, rushing to the kitchen. He didn't want her to feel like that, she wasn't deserving of it. When the young prince realised how much compassion he was conveying on his face he brought his face down to his silver plate and stared back at his green eyes, his expression becoming stern. He wasn't a petty loving fool, he was a strong prince, a warrior-!  
"M'lord, are you finished with your food-?" her weak voice trembled from behind him, and suddenly her sweet face appeared in the reflection of his plate, her smile was soft and meaningful. Loki's previous stern and had-worked face faded at he brought his eyes up to look at her, and they were shining like green emerald orbs.  
He smiled softly and went to the liberty of handing her the plate and the cup himself, saving her bending across the table. "Thank you." he praised, and she blushed and took her eyes away from his in subservience.  
"No, thank you, m'lord." she replied, and carried herself away elegantly with the plates in hand. Loki sat transfixed as he watched her leave into the kitchen, he couldn't just leave his emotions here... To be hidden and masked behind his façade of a cold-hearted warrior- which, he was- but not for her, he felt warmer when he was near that Midgardian girl.

By the dim, glowing candlelight, the servant girl removed her apron and sat it down on the seat of her vanity, before sitting on top of it as she elegant lifted her hands up to remove the last few pins from her hair. It fell down her back in a cascading waterfall of honey comb gold curls, soft and shiny. She then began to undress herself, unbeknownst to the watchful eyes behind her door, which was slightly ajar. Loki was peering into her room, watching her closely and with admiration. He watched her until she was down to her corset and underwear, his green eyes wide in wonder. Even when she was simply undressing herself, she did it in such an elegant and graceful manner, like she was still in front of Royalty- well at that moment she was but she was unaware of it. Her long and pale arms snaked out to her bed post and she picked up her angel white nightgown and slipped it over her head until it fell down her body and ended at her ankles in a trail of snowy white satin. Her hands then cupped down the back of her neck as she scooped out her honey-gold hair and dropped it back over her shoulder. The young price watching, amazed in the doorway could not take a proper breath, and they were suddenly building up in the back of his throat. A tense fear, one which he had never felt before, built up inside... He was needing to cough, but he did not want to alert the Midgardian girl of his presence-! Before his thoughts could go on he spluttered into a cough and watched her swan-like movements stop, and she became very jagged and cautious.  
"Who is there? Show yourself!" she called, wary fear under the strength she was trying to convey. Loki knew he was fate was decided then and took a single step back from the door, waiting for her to open it. She stepped very dainty across the cold stone floor, before her arm lurched out and ripped the door open, revealing a dimly lit Loki standing very formally in the doorway. The angry-fear that had been etched into her expression faded, and it softened into a sweet-subscerience, her tense muscles relaxing enough for her to link her little hands together over her stomach.

"Oh-! Prince Loki! I-er, thought- Ahem... Is there anything you want?" she asked very politely, her eyes sparkling like the celestial stars above. Loki's heart warmed to her dark contrasted appearance by the candlelight of the room.  
"Yes, actually, there is." he said, and drew his eyes from hers and looked over her shoulder in a manner to show he wanted to enter her room. The girl understood but her eyes widened in disbelief at such a request- from the prince of Asgard. She answered his gaze with a polite but uncertain nod, allowing him to enter. She found it very peculiar that at such a late hour, he was still dressed in his black and green attire, cape and all; the man was a mystery. Once he was through the door she closed it and cleared her throat, performing a small curtsey.  
"So, what can I do for you, your highness?" she asked, and his eyes scanned all over her body, the way that the nightgown fell around her curves made him tremble. This did nothing to assure the girl, and once their eyes met again she had a look of disgust and uncertainty. Loki felt a sudden need to apologize and instead gave her a smile, which surprised her so much she looked as if she had subtly gasped.  
Loki nonchlantly looked around himself as he went to speak. "I just wanted to speak with you..." his voice was mysterious and like cat's purr, an undertone of seductively. The Midgardian girl cocked her head to the side and offered him a questioning smile. He began to take steps closer to her which soon sent her smile withering away like a rose in winter. He stood within centimetres of her, his eyes darting all over her face taking in her beauty. "You are quite different, little one, tell me your name-" he whispered lustily, and he raised his right hand and began to trace down the side of her exposed neck with his ice cold fingers, making her shiver.

"It- it's Scarlett-" she trembled, shutting her eyes in almost a wince. Loki bared a smile and laughed for a single moment, still tip-toeing his fingers up and down her soft neck. The more he touched her skin and the less she realised it wasn't hurting... and she wasn't getting hurt... Scarlett began to enjoy his "company."  
"That is a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." he said alluringly, and then slid his hand around to the back of her neck and tangled his fingers up through her rich, voluminous hair, closing his eyes in a savoring manner. Scarlett drew a long breath and opened her eyes to see him, his features define by the candlelight. His jaw, square and chiseled, his features overall masculine with his wide shoulders on which she just wanted to rest her hands. Scarlett was in wonder at how he addressed her as woman, she was normally just a "girl", for the first time since being in the Palace, she felt like she truly meant something to someone.  
"Your higness-" she began with a stuttered voice.  
"Please, just call me Loki." he replied quickly and lightly, almost a whisper. Scarlett bit her lip from a moment and then exhaled.  
"As you wish." she began, her blue eyes unable to move off of Loki, who was now staring back at her with the fullness of his green emerald eyes. "Loki... I am just a servant girl, we shouldn't be doing this." she said responsibly, and for a moment his expression went still, his mouth a thin line. But within the following few seconds it curved into a bowed smirk and his eyes became slightly narrowed.

"Then, you are telling me you are not enjoying yourself?" he said in a sexual and manipulative voice, his hand sliding down to meet the base of her back, the other sliding down her left arm and then intertwining with her soft and small hand. He began to almost slowly dance with her, occasionally spinning her around in a neat twirl before catching her and tipping her back in a rounded and elegant manoeuvre. Scarlett's expression became more willing and wanting as he moved her body, his hand slipping in and out of her curves.  
Her lips became slightly parted and her eyes became hazy. "I did not say that." she replied playfully, catching on with his kindness. She was recognizing that he did not mean her any harm, he truly adored her. The young prince's eyes sparkled in triumph and glee as she pulled the girl back up straight and held her close, securing her against his body with the hand that was wrapped around her back.  
"Very well, then no-one has to know about this... Us- do they?" he asked in a non-negotiable manner, and Scarlett shook her head like an awe struck deer in headlights. He presented her with a soft smirk and then leaned close to her, his head pressed against hers, his gleaming eyes driving into her blue ones in a plea of emotion. Once he saw the final wall of responsibilty go down behind her sapphire eyes he bruised his lips upon her in a caressing manner, tempting her softly into a sweet kiss, holding her close. Scarlett trembled weakly and almost fell against him, her lips pressed upon his, her eyes shut tight savouring the moment. His kisses brought life into her, whilst the hand that was keeping her close to him moved up to her hair and began to become tangled in it, now knowing she wasn't going to leave. Scarlett gently moved her arms up and perched them loosely on his shoulders, waiting as the kiss became deeper. The Prince began to kiss the girl harder and more passionately, his tounge dancing on the periphery of her soft, crimson lips, taunting her in a cheeky fashion. Scarlett caught on quickly and her brow furrowed as she crushed her body against his and almost climbed onto him and latched her legs around his waist, her arms slipping and linking together around the back of his neck. She, still rather cautiously, began to run her fingers down through his very rigid and slicked back, raven hair, not daring to take a breath. Loki took them both over to her bed and set her down on top of the modest white linen sheets, a sly smirk of control running over his features. He saw the sudden flicker of anxiety that was flooding onto her face and her worried eyes, but they still wanted him...

"Relax, little one." he hushed, placing a finger to her lips and then tracing it down her neck, cocking his head to the side in a rather insane fashion, but admiration and need to fulfill her desires was etched into his expression. Scarlett was laid there, waiting for him to do something... When she felt his hand clasp at her cheeks and gently lift her head to give her a sweet and simple kiss, his eyes burning lovingly into hers. She wanted him to touch her, to hold her... To keep her.  
"Please..." she murmured almost desperately, like even his presence was making her desperate for his love. He answered her cries and began to work his hands over her shoulders, smoothing down the short sleeves until they slipped from her arms and exposed her chest, he then simply, and without taking his eyes off of her, he tore the dress off from her body as it tumbled into a pile of white at the base of the bed. Scarlett blushed and was slightly thankful that her face was masked by shadow, like most women, she was very self conscious about the way she looked (Though she needn't be). But as soon as she felt the mysterious princes' hands trails down her flat exposed stomach and trace over her hip bones her body lurched to the slight ticklish feeling. She could feel his eyes running all the way over her body, so she shut out her bright blue eyes and put herself in darkness. For at least a minute she felt nothing no contact, and became apprehensive that he had left... But as she young girl was about to open her eyes she felt more pressure, and more skin come into contact with her own- he was on top of her little body, and all of a sudden feelings of intimidation washed over her. Loki could sense her becoming deterred by her self-consciousness and decided to force her lips upon hers in a crushing motion, stroking the side of her neck, enjoying feeling her shivering skin beneath him. He had this very, almost cruel way of getting the Midgardian girl to become pent up on his lust. He began yet again to carress her bare skin, finding where she liked to be touched and kissed and would do as her little purrs of pleasure told him. She repeatedly kept trying to grasp him, to get him to do what she wanted, but the girl clearly misunderstood who was in control.

"Be still," Loki called to her in a rather gruff tone, pushed himself futher onto the girl, his eyes peering down into her own ones, which where now completely feral looking opposed to the usual ones' that reminded Loki of a summers day, the eyes he saw everyday at the table in the hall. She was giving him a wild stare, a stare that told him she wanted him then or she would lash out like a wild animal.  
"I need you now." she snarled like a wolf, her eyes gleaming under the light of the candle, and he took true pleasure in seeing the burning desire in her eyes, and to drive her almost to the verge of insanity, he waited for a few movements before he finally thrusted himself into the Midgardian girl, and she screamed out in pleasure, her heart racing faster, a feeling of ecstasy rushing to all ends of her body, like she was floating on heavenly light. At first she felt a rush of agony, but soon after a yearning smile grew on her face. Scarlett quickly grasped the young prince's face and drew his head down and let her lips meet his in a moment of passion before he continued giving her what she really wanted, causing her to moan out, her eyes scrunched up tight. The ecstasy accelerated between them both, both of them waiting on a single breath before it concluded in a heated passion, a loud moan parting from their lips. Loki fell beside Scarlett moments later, cupping his body around hers as she shut her eyes, smiling. He rest his hand on her bare side, his hand passively smoothing in and out of the curves like he was shaping clay.  
"Are you satisfied now, my dear?" he asked with a sensual tone and Scarlett giggled to herself for a moment.  
"Yes, however I do not know how I am to work around you at the table anymore without gushing bright red." she replied, going red at the thought. Loki pressed his lips onto her shoulders and marked his kiss on her, making her his possession.  
"You blush already, Scarlett." he said in a smart "know-it-all" voice, waiting for Scarlett to reply with some kind of knowledgable voice.  
Scarlett's eyes opened to reveal the sky blue again as she pulled a strand of hair around in front of her face and twiddled it nonchalantly. "I know, but if you were a "non-exsistent" Midgardian girl serving around Asgardian Royalty, you would blush and get nervous too." she retorted and took a breath, realising that soon this night would be utterly insignificant. Loki could sense this thought within her and continued to keep his hand on her waist.  
"I hope you do know that I think you are remarkable and amazing, however inappropriate and irresponsible it is for a God to love a mortal." his voice was kind and caring even as he pointed out what his family would think. Scarlett drew in a little breath and smiled slowly.

"You should return to your chambers, Loki. I'd hate for your chamber maid to come in the morning and not find you in your room." she exclaimed in a controlling tone and heard him grumble hesitantly before pulling himself back into his clothes. Scarlett watched him from the bed and preserved herself under the linen, her eyes locked onto his as he went to leave.  
"I shall see you tomorrow? Maybe I could come back tomorrow evening..." he asked with a playful, feline smirk. Like a cat that is about to strike out. Scarlett giggled and nodded, biting her lip.  
"Maybe you can." she answered, the raven-haired prince came to her bedside and knelt to her level, pressing a kiss onto her lips as she stretched up to give him the final kiss until tomorrow. She loved the way his eyes scanned hers so lovingly when the kiss broke, his thumb stroking over her cheek, she savoured being his new possession so much. It was then his turn to look desperate, wanting to stay with her for a little bit longer, but Scarlett slid her index finger onto his lips before he went to kiss her again.  
"Goodnight, Prince Loki." she whispered, and pushed him away gently as he stepped back, rolling his eyes in a bothersome fashion and whisking out of the room, the green of his cape rippling on the air behind him. Scarlett much enjoined her new role to the prince.

**End of that xD**

**Well? What did you all think? This was a hell of a lot longer than I thought it would be and took me 4 hours to write... That's really long. wtf. Okay, well, as i said above I want to hear what you have to think, PM, reviews whatever, I just want to see how bad I did xD**


End file.
